The last ferry
by AnimeBook's
Summary: When Valtor is awakened by the tricks his first objective is to claim something that was promised to him years ago by a noble earth pure blood wizardIng family known as the potter's, what secrets will the winx club discover from this dark wizard. About the last fairy on earth? And will they be able to save them in time? Warnings slash maleXmale, Mpreg, sub!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry potter or the winx club, this was just an idea that popped into my head around two this morning and I wanted to get it out-of-the-way. So please enjoy.

* * *

The last ferry

Chapter one breaking free

The tricks Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were dropped on a planet of ice. for their crimes against magic's as they were running from ice dragons they came across a frozen man, so in Icy's self-preservation to save herself and her sisters used her ice magic to unfreeze ''the man'', the tricks then ran and hid behind the unknown man, Icy had planned for the ice dragons to turn the man in two and ice sculpture instead of them, but her plan didn't go as planned, when one of the dragons let out a beam of pure ice ''the man'' who hadn't even opened his eyes yet raised his hand and let out a beam of purple almost black energy from his hand and destroyed the attacking dragon and then without even turning around raised his hand and pointed his finger behind them and destroyed the other three dragons with that same purplish blackish beam. Icy who had turned around to see the purple beam destroyed the other dragons turned back to the unknown man and said,

wow Mr. Gough man that was some impressive stuff you did their, she said.

Why think you madame, he bowed slightly to The Three Whichis and said my name is Valtor, may I ask the name of the beautiful woman who released me from my prison?

Icy blushed that his words and said I am Icy and these are my sisters Darcy and Stormy, Darcy and stormy were giving the man appraising looks.

Well then I think you miss Icy for my release now if you will excuse me I must be off, I have to cash in on an old promise made to me have a Productive day ladies, but before the man, Valtor, Icy remembered that's what his name was, could leave she spoke up.

Wait! Icy said, Valtor turned around and gave Icy a look, her sisters also giving her a look, let us come with you, fair trade, we rescued you from your ice statue you get us off this planet? Would you say?

Valtor thought about it for a moment before knotting at the three Whichis , find, but in return you will help me collect what is mine. He formed it as a statement not a question the girls just knotted a he waved his hand and a blue vortex appeared he motioned for the three Whichis to pass through before him when they did he turned around and gave one last look to his prison before disappearing into the blue vortex.

* * *

Authors note; I know, I know, that I have to stories up that I'm working on but I was looking through this type of cross over and there's not many so I thought that I would write a winx club slash Harry potter crossover, please tell me what you think of my idea and I know this is going to be a slash story who do you think out of the specialist should I pair Harry up with, please let me know what you guys think,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry potter or the winx club, So please enjoy.

And I wanted to say thank you to **SleepyMangaHead** for being my first reviewer, thank you

000000

The last ferry

Chapter two

Harry sat in an armchair drinking a cup of lemon tea across from Dumbledore

Harry just took a sip of his tea and stared out into space, for you see, Harry was thinking about the way his life had turned out,,,,

**Flashback**

**Harry was happy, for wands his relatives weren't at home on his birthday, now none at all, for you see his Cousins school was having a family weekend and Uncle Vernon, aunt petunia, Vernon's sister Marge and Doug Lea are spending the entire for day weekend event there, so Harry found himself sitting on his bed waiting for the clock to strike midnight four hits 16th birthday, as he watches the clock start to countdown, 10,,,,, he gets a funny feeling on his ****back his shoulder blades start to burn and itch**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**He falls on to his knees and tries to stretch out his back muscles,**

**6...**

**5... **

**His body becomes extremely hot,**

**4...**

**He feels like he's going to black out,**

**3...**

**His back feels like it's splitting open in Payne,**

**2...**

**He hears a tearing sound and things tear out of his back,**

**1...**

**He black stout from the sheer pain of what ever just happened,**

**When Harry woke up a few hours later he look around his room and he catches something out of the corner of his eye, _something moved?In weight how can I see without my glasses?_ He thought, he stumbled up from where he was laying on the floor and made his way to the mirror in the back of his wardrobe. What he sees their shocks him to the core, a pair of large beautiful Emerald green wings, ****Harry thought **_**they look rather dainty,**_**were protruding from his shoulder blades, ****if he had to take a guess he would say that they, from tip to tip was 5 feet, His face was a bit more angled, his complexion had lightened from where his dark almost golden tan was two a **

**now pale white but not the sickly white almost like fresh fallen snow also His skin was perfectly smooth, He had high cheekbones, a small button like nose that was sat above full read pouty lips. Harry thought,**** _Oh Merlin I sound like snow-white but with wings. _****As he turned back to the mirror his gaze went to his eyes, ****His eyes were an even darker green then his mother's Emerald green eyes, he would say maybe a forest green? He ran his fingers through his hair and he was surprised to feel that it fell like the most purist lace he had ever felt, it was still short, still the potter family hair, so still messy but it had a bit of curl to it now it went to just the tip of his ears. His body was slender and had a bit of **_**curve **_**to it. He had strong, long legs, and a firm toned bum. He stepped away from the mir and smiled.**

_**what am I? He said**_

**But before he could think more on it he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small hooting noise coming from the window hedwig was sitting perch on her cage with three other owls on the windows seal, he walked over and released the packages from the tired owls , after giving them each a treat in some water he sat down on his bed and started opening his birthday presents from his friends, the first package he opened was from mione, she sent him a magical camera that would take all the neat moving pictures but as he read the instructions there was also a setting on it to take just ****mobile**** pictures, he placed the camera on his desk and reached for the next package, when he opened it there was a little snitch in a black box, when he read the note he smiled it was from the few members of the quidditch team who graduated last year.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday man, 16 wow! One more year annual get a creature or magical inheritance. I hope you like your snitch, you have to let me know when you're first quidditch game is so me and the others can come, well I have to go so I can send this off in time for your birthday I know you have that birthday tradition of staying up until midnight so you can open your presence when they get their.**

**By**

**Oliver**

**Harry put Olivers letter down with the snitch on his desk and finished opening his presence, he received a few books from Remus, a few pranks from the weasley twins to test out, some food from Mrs. Weasley and an odd hacked courtesy of luna, and Neville had sent him a package of seeds from a plant known as the violentpepper tree in his letter noble wrote that the pepper tree is a tree that holds many different types of natural healing herbs. That where ever you plant the seeds the tree will remain for eternity, Harry thought that nobody had heard him when he said that he wanted to be a healer and not a ****cop,**** he had enough of dark wizards, shortly after he ''accidentally'' destroyed ****Voldemort ****in his third year he had told his friends that he wanted to be a healer but it hadn't come up and conversation since then, so he was surprise that Neville four years later somebody actually remembered that he wanted to save lives not take them.**

**Wants he opened all of his presence including a magical chess set from Ron he decided to look through his schoolbooks to see if he could figure out what he was. Olivers letter had got him thinking **_**could this be a creature inheritance? Do the potter's have creature blood?**_**After a few HRS and books later he still couldn't find anything, just as he put a last book back in his trunk fox the phoenix appeared in his room surrounded by a ball of flame.**

**High fox, he greeted the bird, fox just let out a soft sound and placed a letter on to the deaths, Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the letter, Harry only knew one person that would be sending him a letter with the phoenix, so when he opened it he wasn't surprise to see the familiar flowing hand writing of his headmaster.**

_**Happy birthday Harry my boy,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you in good health, I was sitting in my room looking out at the night's stars last night when I realized that today was going to be your 16th birthday. I'd bet some strange stuff happened? Well I have some stuff to tell you. Are your aunt and uncle at home? 'cause I really need to explain what happened to you.**_

_**So please write me back as soon as you can and let me know.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**As soon as Harry finished the letter he quickly wrote a reply to Dumbledore in senate off with hedwig, a little while later there was a knock at the front door, when Harry opened the door Dumbledore was standing there in a set of smoky gray robes with his long white beard talked into his belt and his half Moon glasses perched at the end of his nose.**

**Hello headmaster, please come in, Harry said and led Dumbledore to the living room, would you like a cup of ****tea? Harry ****asks ****as the headmaster sat down,**

**That sounds great Harry my boy thank you and I must say your wings are beautiful my dear. Harry blushed as he made his way into the kitchen his wings tucked close to his back so as not to hit the door frame, when Harry returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea and some cookies Dumbledore started.**

**So Harry my boy, I bet you're wondering what happened to you this morning?**

**Harry just knotted his head in blushed again when Dumbledore gave him a small smile,**

**Well Harry as you might or might not be aware of a lot of old pure blood wizarding families have some creature blood in them, that goes back generations a pond generations, the potter's if I'm not mistaken were either one of the last for the last wizardIng family to Mary in two a ****fairy ****family,**

**A ****fairy ****family? I didn't know that there were ferries sir, none of our schoolbooks have ever said anything about ****fairys,**

**Yes, most of your school books wouldn't have anything about ****fairys ****in them, ****fairy ****disappeared from earth hundreds and hundreds of years ago, like I said I'm pretty sure the potter's who might if not even been potter's back then, we're one of the last known wizardIng family's to have married into a ****fairy ****family, I have brought you a few ferry books from the Hogwarts library for you to look over, it is said that the magic of the ****fairy **is one of the most purest magic's there is. Is there anything else you would like to know?

**Dumbledore stopped for a moment and took a sip of his tea,**

**Why did the ferries leave? Where did they go? Harry asked before taking a sip of his tea and nibbling on a cookie,**

**Well the ferries left because the ****mobiles ****stopped believing in them so their powers deteriorated, and four were they went, have you ever heard of a place called magic's?**

**Um, know what is it, Harry ask the man sitting across from him who now had a slight tick over his sparkling blue left eye, Harry listened as the headmaster mumbled something about history teachers who don't teach history. But nonsense about goblin wars. **

**Magic's is a realm where magic resigns there are other planets and dimensions where people who are magical or ****fairys ****go to school, there are three different schools cloud tower a school for which is but these whichs aren't like us.**

**Red fountain the school for heroes, read fountain is where the heroes go so princes and such and then the school for ****fairys,**** Althea academy, I don't know how long it's been since there has been a male fairy, so I would suggest reading the books I leave you and one other thing before I go.**

**Yes?**

**This upcoming school year I think it would be in your best interest to go to Althea instead of Hogwarts, so please give it some thought I will pick you up two weeks before school starts in September to discuss more on the matter ,that will give me a bit of time to contact the headmistress of Althea, one more thing before I go, this is for you,**

**Dumbledore handed me a ring I gazed at it for a moment before looking up the stone in the center was a blue sapphire I gave them a questioning look,**

**Dumbledore smiled at the boy and explained, unlike the ****fairys**

**who attend Althea your wings have incorporated with your magic so they will retract into your body when you're not using them just like if you were a Veela, and because your body is it used to them yet it will keep them on display for a bit so **

**sense you live in a ****Muggle ****environment this ring basically puts a glamour over your wings so the ****Muggles ****can't see them or feel them, and with that headmaster Dumbledore left a young new ferry to discover the new wonders around him. **

**end flashback**

So here he was two weeks before school started sitting across from Dumbledore waiting to hear what he had to say.

So Harry my boy, I'm glad to see that those books help do some,

I knotted my head in agreement,

Well I have contacted the headmistress of Althea and she is delighted to have the new student this year,

Harry just knotted slightly and smiled before asking, when will I leave to go to Althea sir?

Dumbledore just smiled that the boy sitting in front of him, the school year starts on Wednesday September 4, you'll be leaving to go there on Monday September 2, I will take you there myself and it will give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends for the school year.

It's getting late Harry lunch ego finisher homework figured teachers here and get some dinner and go to bed we have a long two weeks before you go, and I'm a boy the headmaster said as he watched his young student leave his office,

Good night headmaster Dumbledore Harry replied before shutting the office door and making his way to the guest room that he was staying in the school.

* * *

Authors note; I think that's a pretty good chapter, what do you guys think? I have a nice Dumbledore, I do like all the stories that have Dumbledore being not nice, but sometimes I think we forgetd that in the stories that J,K. rolling roads that Dumbledore it is a nice caring headmaster and he is a father figure tord's Harry. And c'mon guys I really need your help who should I pair Harry up with I have one person saying Helia, what do you guys think? Next chapter Harry goes to Althea and we get to see the conversation between the headmistress of Althea and headmaster Dumbledore. Oh and one more thing this is like the second day in a row that I have posted a chapter, my mind doesn't work that fast to come up with stuff for my next chapter, so I think I'm gonna try to post my next chapter by Wednesday of next week which would be the 11th. An I'm not very good at writing in character so the characters are probably gonna be a bit OC. Thank you for reading of you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Albus goes to talk with Farago

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter or winx club

**Authors note; **I am so sorry guys, this chapter was supposed to be posted last month, I had spent 2 hours working on this chapter, in what does my computer to side to do right before I save it? It decides to free ease, so I had to shut down my computer and restart it, I lost 2 hours worth of work I was so depressed after words I had to go drink a nice hot cup of tea, and then I didn't fill like writing it again that night, and then I started a babysitting job which left me unable to write any of my stories. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read on

* * *

Chapter three Albus goes to talk with Faragonda

Albus watched as the most kindest, courageous, kind hearted, person he had ever met walked out of his office door. He couldn't help but think when he looked upon Herry, that the boy was more and more like his parents every day. He sighed as he stood up from his chair and made his way to a part of the castle that neither a student or teacher had seen and over 100 years, this part of the castle was kept hidden only known to the headmasters in headmistress is of the school. As he approached an ancient portrait he could hear snippets and pieces of light jovial talking. Between the inhabitants of the portrait and he shivered slightly as he heard the snake tongue coming from one of their mouths.

''... Oh sal stop threatening Godric with your snakes,''

''Iss don'tsss thinkifsss sossss Helgasss...''

' 'Godricsss... Stopsss... Messingssss... Withsss... mysss... Ssnakessss... Beforessss... Theysss... Bytiffsss... Yousss.''

''...Im not hurting them Sal, just having a bit of fun,''

''Wellsss whensss theyss bytiffss youss, don'tsss Com'ssss fryingifsss tosss messs.''

Reina laughed at her three friends, she was the first to notice the old man who came walking tords there portrait, and greeted him with a smile and a kind word.

''Hello there, headmaster.'' In with her words the other three Hogwarts founders went silent and turned to the one approaching them.

''Good evening Lady Ravenclaw, and to use as well lady Hufflepuff and two you to use to as well lord Slytherin in lord Gryffindor.''

Lady Havelpuff smiled at the headmaster and assed, ''what can we do for you to day headmaster?'' ''my dear lady I am looking for an old landscape painting that is a portal key to the Alfea school for ferries, we have seen to have a young ferry in our midst who needs to be trained. And I need to speak to the current headmistress of the school.''

Without any prompting Salazar left his portrait in search of what the headmaster seat within the room they guarded.

''So from what blood lying there does the young ferry come from?'' Gryffindor assed, Albus smiled at the Lions house founder, ''well lord Gryffindor he comes from the potter bloodline, the last remaining potter after the attack from the last remaining Slytherin.'' At that moment Salazar made his way back into the portrait and snorted at the headmasters words, ''The boy might if been of my blood lying but he was no kin two me, heck I think I would claim the potter boy as my blood lying before that worthless despicable piece of magic.'' Dumbeldoor raised his eyebrow and thought,_ well that's something to think about, how historically correct were the history books? About the founder of the _Slytherin_ house?_ But that was something Albus new that he would have to ponder another time.

''So lord Slytherin were you able to find the portrait I seek?'' Dumbledoor assed. Yes I was, it is in the very back of the room, Dumbledoor was pleased to note that lord Slytherin, was calmed down enough so as not to speak in parceltongue. Dumbledoor said a quick ''thank you''to the man before giving the for passwords to get into the room of hidden treasures.

As one is should wrong and brave, they must be also true of heart, to be able to hold the mantle of the lion, he continued on to the next, books are great, knowledge is good, but if you can't see the natural knowledge around you in your being and you are left in empty shell of what she could be, the heart of gold is just kind as the heart of love that comes from the mind, to the sly and coming is to show should range that no one knows.

As soon as he finish giving the very, very long password the portrait of the four founders opened into a giant room it was tall enough that a full grown giant could stand perfectly straight in their with still having at least a foot of headroom, the walls were made out of the type of white marble that only the goblins knew how to mind, Dumbledoor made his way to the back of the room and found under an old preserved white linen sheet, an ornate silver and gold picture frame with tiny flowers and ferries of crossed its surface, the landscape painting inside the frame was of the pink castle with blue roofing tiles Surrounded by the color pinkish purplish stonewall with the silver braided gate, Dumbledoor slowly placed his hand against the painting in closed his eyes and visualize melting into the art solidifying into the lush the forest that surrounded the castle, with a sensation similar to apparition Dumbledoor opened his eyes and found his self standing in the same as the forest it was in the painting, as he made his way to the castle he began too hum a tune.

Meanwhile at Alfea school for ferries, a silent alarm was going off in the headmistress is office saying that somebody was approaching the school, at this time the headmistress was having a meeting with her deputy head, griselda, ''griselda the headmistress said, will you go down and greet our guest and escort him back here to my office please?'' The headmistress Ast her deputy head who stood up and made her way to the schools front gate to wait for their visitor.

As Dumbledoor approached the gates of Alfea he saw a rather stern looking woman that reminded him of his own deputy head mistress Minerva, ''greetings'' he said to the lady on the other side of the gate, ''I am looking for the headmistress of this school'' ''you when it happened to be her would you?'' he assed the lady.

''No I am not the headmistress I am griselda and I am the deputy head mistress, and may I ask who you might be?'' griselda assed with a glare.

My apologies dear lady, please excuse my room behavior, I am headmaster Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on earth.

If griselda wasn't used to wearing a stony mask to hide her emotions her eyes would've been the size of dinner plates, whichis and wizards on earth? Said even possible? Griselda thought to herself, ''what is it that you wish to see the headmistress about?'' She assed.

One of my students has come into a ferry inheritance, and we are not equipped to teach him how to use his new ferry abilities so I wish to discuss with the headmistress about enrolling the boy into your school this upcoming school year.

Again griselda eyes would've grew extremely huge with that bit of information, a boy ferry, how long has it been cents their was a ferry on earth? scratch that, how long has it been since there was a mail ferry? And she was willing to bet that the boy is a submissive as well, griselda knotted to herself before undoing the magic of the gate and letting this other headmaster into her school and led him to the headmistress office.

When the two got to the headmistress office they found her standing with her back facing tord's them gazing out the window, griselda cleared her throat and the headmistress turned around and greeted her guest, ''welcome to you sir'' she said of the smile, ''and how may I help you this find summer day?'' She assed as she ushered him into a seat across from her desk.

Albus introduced himself to the headmistress of Alfea hoop introduce herself as Faragonda, after pleasantries were exchange and they each had a cup of tea in their hands he explained about Harry and Harry's situation.

Faragonda listened attentively to would the wizard headmaster had to say, she found it fascinating that the ferry blood had landed so well with the wizard blood that the boys wings were literally in his back, there was one question she had to ask know, ''Mr. Dumbledore-'' she started.

''Please call me Albus'' he said, okay then Albus, is Harry a submissive ferry? Can you tell? She assed

Albus purst his lips as he thought. mmm, he might be heeded seen a little shy when I spoke to him last but even before his inheritance he was a Tad shy, so he might be a submissive, I don't really know I haven't had to deal with a lot of ferries and my time to know their very rare as I told you I'm pretty sure Harry's family, the potter's were one of the last or the last familys to marry into a ferry blood lying.

The headmistress knotted at her guest words and said, ''okay then we'll have to wait and see when he gets here, I'll be happy to have young Harry attend my school,'' ''will you be the one dropping him off? '' she assed.

Knotted and stood up, he stretched his arm out to shake the headmistress hand, as she said okay then we will see you both on September 2, and with that Albus Dumbledore made his way back out to the forest to make his way back home to give everything settled for his young student, when the door closed behind the wizard headmaster griselda turned to Faragonda and assed, would do you think about this boy? Do you think he's a submissive? The only answer she received was a thoughtful expression and it helped of Faragondas head.

* * *

**Authors note;** hey everyone I finally did it, I bet that you guys are asking yourself, what did you finally do? Update your story? Yes I finally did update my story but I finished the goal I me for myself, myself birthday present that I would update each of my stories for my birthday which is tomorrow or two day by my clock it's tomorrow. I'm asking for help anybody who has ever written a submissive Harry can you please leave tips on how to write one in a review because I'm stumped. Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed it until next time.


	4. Chapter 4 saying bye to friends,

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter or the winks club.**

**Authors note;** I'm sorry I know there is a lot of misspellings and wrong words, but I am currently betaless right now, so if you see any misspellings please let me know so I can try to fix them. Now please enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4. saying bye to friends,

September 1st came bright and early, Harry rolled over and stretschd his arms, getting up he moved too the trunk at the foot of his bed. Opening the trunk he first pulled out his hairbrush and started brushing his hair, he tried to brush the Potter nest in to some style, but they'd did not want to do, anything, so he rolled his eyes at the impossible task and finished brushing, after brushing his hair he got back in his trunk and pulled out his school uniform, sighing he knew this would be the only time he would wear his uniform this year. He left the common room giving a morning greeting to the fat lady. He made his way to the headmasters office, reaching they stone gargoyle, he gave the password, '' Twizzlers'', He thought, the headmaster in his mobile candies. The stone gargoyle opened and he walked up the spiraling staircase, reaching the headmasters door,he gave a firm knock, he heard the headmastre voice say, ''please enter Harry'',

Harry walked in two the office to see a smiling Albus, albus stood up and greeted Harry, ''Good morning my dear boy'', Albus said with a cheery smile, are you ready for breakfast''? the boy just nodded his head shyly and walked over to the small table set up with two covered dishes of food, As they ate they discuss the plans for the evening, ''so Harry I thought when your friends arrive that we could pull them off to the side and explain to them about your inheritance in your transfer into Alfia''. ''How does that sound dear boy?'' ''That sounds wondeful headmaster'' I said tilting my head to the side a bit and smiled shyly back at him, after the house elf's cleared the preface dishes I made my way back to Gryffindor tower to start hacking my truck

* * *

Meanwhile in the realm of magic's, the older Althea students were returning for another year of school, the winks club a small group of six girls, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, made their way to the headmistresss office, when the six girls got the headmistresss office they knocked on the door and went inside, the headmistresss, stood up and greeted the girls.

''Hello girls'' she said with a warm smile, ''how was your holidays?''

Five of the girls knotted their heads and said they had eight good summer, the only girl who didn't nod was Layla. Faragonda pursed her lips in worry before motioning to the six girls to take a seat around her desk, after the girls were seeded Faragonda spoke,

''Last month I had a very interesting visitor'' she began, you know how we thought that, there was no magic left on earth''? She asked.

The six girls knotted their heads to her words,

''Well, it seems that we were mistaken''she said. The room went silent after those words.

After a few moments Tecna spoke up, ''how can this be?'' she asked the headmistresss. The headmistresss just side and spoke.

''Well I had just found out that the magical world, wizards and witches, are in fact real and on earth, they have been persecuted four years, so they decided to hide from the non magical people, which they call Mobil's, and from what I've been told back in the day it was commonplace for a wizarding family to marry magical creatures, which is what they consider, wherewolves, vampires, Merpeople, vilas and Fairies, and as you might be aware there hasn't been a Fairie born on earth for hundreds and hundreds of years, but a Fairie was born, and just came in to 'his' Fairie inheritance'', she said

Another round of silence before Blum spoke, ''did you say he?'' She assed.

''Yes bloom, I did say he, the younger ferries named is Harry, Harry potter, and he will be attending Alfea. I know, I know. There aren't that many male Fairies, he is a rarity even among other Fairies,'' she took a breath before continuing, ''there is so much more that you will need to know but, Harry needs to know them first. Now the reason I have assed you girls to come see me, I would like for Harry to room with few girls, if that is all right?'' She assed

All six girls knotted and smiled at the headmistresss, she smiled back and said, ''now Harry will be arriving a bit later tonight, he was going to say goodbye to his friends before his current headmastre brings him, so I will call you girls when he gets here,''she said.

Now all they could do was wait for the young man to arrive.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was sitting in the common room, with his owl hedwig, waiting for his friends to arrive, he had cent a letter on this morning letting Ron and the others know that he was already at Hogwarts, so as not to worry them when he wasn't on the train. He petted hedwigs feathers and said. ''hey girl'' she cooed at him and nippt his ear, he handed her an owl treat from his pocket,he stayed with Hedwig lntel he saw other students show up to the castle, so he gave Hedwig one last pat of her feathers and made hisway down to the Great Hall to meet up with his friends.

Down in the great hall, he waited for his friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny.

He first spotted his friend Neville walking with Ron and mione, he saw that Ginny and Luna were bit behind the rest of his friends. He shyly smiled at his three-year makes as they approached, and greeted them, ''hi guys'' he said. Hermione was the first two notice something was different about her friend and she voiced her thoughts.

''High Harry,'' she said, ''you seem different'' she tilted her head two the side and stared at her friend, have you been using cream or lotion on your skin? Its seems smoother'' she asked.

Before Harry could say a word on the matter a voice spoke up, ''his new look is actually something that we would like to discuss with you in the others ''

We all turned win the headmasters voice sounded.

I smiled shyly at the man who I considered as a grandfather, all of my friends gave a small greeting to the headmaster a lot of, ''hellos' and ''good evenings'', after pleasantries had been exchanged the headmaster let us to his office, when we got to the headmasters office we took seats around a small coffee table.

The headmastre told them about my inheritance and what that meant and how I wasn't going to be attending Hogwarts the upcoming school year, after the headmaster had told my friends and answered they're... miones questions, he gave us each a gift,

'' now these are witches miras, they are used for communication, I thought you all would like one to stay in contact with one another over the upcoming school year''. He said with a smile on his old face. He turned to Harry and said, ''now Harry you have about an hour before we have to leave so go have fun with your friends, I'll be down to collect you in a bit'' he said.

So the group made their way down to the great hall to spend a bit of time together before Harry had to leave, he told them what little he knew about his new school, before the annual it was time for Harry leave, he gave all of his friends a hug and for the girls a kiss on the cheek and told them that he would get in contact with them soon, he followed the headmaster back up to his office.

When they got to the headmasters office, the headmaster instructed him to put his hand flat on a landscape painting, that he said had been moved from its old location to now hang in his office, so he put his right hand flat on the painting and played with his newly shrunkin trunk that now sat comfortably around his neck on a silver chain, he closed his eyes as a way of something that almost felt like apparition encased his body, when he opened his eyes a few minutes later he was standing in a wooded forest, he jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see headmastre standing beside him, Headmastre motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

**Authors note;** OK every buddy here's the next chapter, sorry that it took me so long for this chapter, but I had a busy month during the month of October, and I would've had this chapter out already but my computer froze before I could save it and I lost my outline for this chapter, so it took me a bit longer to get it done. But I hope you guys enjoy what I've managed to get out, hopefully the next chapter Harry will finally get to Alfea and meet the girls.


End file.
